1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus which performs recording of an image on a recording paper, and a method for forming a printed material (printed matter).
2. Description of the Related Art
Among printing apparatuses which record an image on a recording paper, a printing apparatus which records an image by jetting a photo-curable ink onto a recording paper is available. For example, in an ink-jet printing apparatus (printing apparatus) described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-110746 (FIG. 1), an ultraviolet ink (photo-curable ink) is jetted from an ink jetting section onto a printing material (recording paper), then made to adhere to the printing material, and ultraviolet rays are irradiated from an UV irradiating section. The image is recorded by curing the ultraviolet ink to fix on the printing material.
Here, recording papers may be adhered to each other by a method such as binding by adhering one end portion of a plurality of recording papers on which images are recorded, upon superposing mutually (stacking) the recording papers, or superposing mutually two recording papers on which images are recorded, and then making an enclosure by adhering along an outer edge thereof. However, in an ink-jet printing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-110746, a user is required to carry out jobs such as applying an adhesive on each recording paper on which an image is recorded, and adhering upon superposing the recording papers to which the adhesive is applied.